


Strength with Scars

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: Ruby checks Violet's eyesight and raises her spirits.





	Strength with Scars

Violet sat on the stool in Ms. Martin’s old office, which Ruby now claimed as her own. The redhead had gone across the room to gather what was left of the antibiotics and bandages. Violet took the time to let her eyes...err… eye wander around the old room. The sight in her left eye was still blurry, but it was improving. She noticed she could now read the tattered eye chart on the wall without squinting as much.

“Ok Vi,” Ruby said as she walked over to Violet, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Your left eye seems like it’s healing well. How’s yer vision doin’? Any better?” Ruby questioned “Well, it’s still crap, but not as crappy so that’s a good sign.” Vi said with her usual smirk. Ruby smiled sweetly. “That’s great sug. Now,” she said becoming a little more serious, “let’s see how the other one’s doin’.” She reached forward and gently removed the makeshift eyepatch. Violet could make out the frown she wore while she studied the damaged eye.

“I’m pretty sure I know the answer already, but can you see out of it at all?” Ruby asked. She tried. She closed her good eye and tried to make out something, anything, with her right one, but all she saw was inky darkness. “No. Nothing.” She answered quietly while directing her broken gaze to the floor.

Ruby thoughtfully observed her friend’s crestfallen demeanor. Without a word, she extended her arm forward to gently place her hand on Violet’s shoulder. She waited for Vi to look her in the eyes before giving her a caring smile. A smile that spoke to Violet.

_Don’t let this get you down. I know you’re stronger than any handicap._

Violet let a small smile of her own inch on her face before giving a small nod, which Ruby understood as

_I won’t. I promise._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
